


After Entry 72

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: It hurts to watch Jay like this, which wasn't an emotion Tim expected to feel. When they first came together a little over a year ago, Tim wanted to punch Jay in his stupid, stubborn face. But that was before, before the long sleepless nights where all they had was each other. Tim can still feel the warmth of Jay's arms around him as they squeezed together tightly in the much to small hotel bed.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	After Entry 72

Tim can't take his eyes off Jay as he paces back and forth in the motel room quickly. Ever since Jay was attacked at Alex's former home, he hasn't seemed himself; Jay acts more paranoid and flighty than usual. It makes anxious thoughts burn through Tim's mind. He'd half expected to awaken to find Jay gone and be all be himself in this...again. But Jay stays, looking out the window, taking deep shuddering breaths.

It hurts to watch Jay like this, which wasn't an emotion Tim expected to feel. When they first came together a little over a year ago, Tim wanted to punch Jay in his stupid, stubborn face. But that was before, before the long sleepless nights where all they had was each other. Tim can still feel the warmth of Jay's arms around him as they squeezed together tightly in the much to small hotel bed. That was the night before they went to Alex's house, Tim would do anything to have that moment now instead of Jay violently flinching away when Tim tries to give him an ounce of comfort.

He's been trying to give Jay his space. But he can't stand not knowing what happened in Jay's mind as he seized helplessly on the ground.

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"When that thing attacked you...what happened?"

Tim's never had an ounce of impulse control, but he regrets asking the question as soon as he opens his mouth. The way Jay tightens his jaw and hugs himself tightly conveys the clear message that question was not one he wanted to answer. His eyes squeeze shut, and Tim opens his mouth to apologize before Jay interrupts him.

"You...I saw you."

"Me?"

Tim's breath hitches as Jay slowly moves to the bed and sits next to Tim, not meeting his glance.

"You...kept dying. We were in the tunnel, and I was trying to drag you away from that thing again, but you didn't make it out."

Tim blinks rapidly, not processing the information said to him. Jay puts his hands on his face, not looking at Tim's expression. Jay looks so tired and frail. Tim wants to wrap an arm around his shoulder but reframes and lets Jay have his boundaries.

"And it wasn't just that. You told me that this was all my fault, and you wished I had been the one to go missing instead of Brian. You said that you hated me and you wanted me out of your life."

Tears stream freely down Jay's face as his body wracks with shakes.

"Do you want a hug?"

Tim offers, opening his arms in a gesture for accepting affection if Jay wants it. Jay's eyes scan Tim's for a moment like Tim just told the punchline to a cruel joke. When he sees no hesitation in Tim's eyes, Jay launches himself into Tim's arms, clinging to him like a life raft.

"Well, I didn't die, and neither did you. We're okay. And I don't hate you. You probably saved my life if you think about it. If you hadn't of dragged me back into this, Alex would've been able to find me easier, and then I really might've...yeah."

"I'm sorry I left you in the tunnel. I'm sorry I posted your medical records."

"Jay, it's okay. Neither of us knew what to do. It was just a bad situation. We shouldn't have gone in that damn tunnel in the first place. Listen, you shouldn't have posted my medical records, but I never wanted you to go missing over it. I'm glad you're still here. You know how it is to be alone in this situation, at least we have each other now. I'm glad you're my...friend. I should apologize to you too. I did attack you as Masky more times then I want to count, and I shouldn't have punched you that one time."

Jay doesn't respond besides laying his forehead on Tim's shoulder with a sob. Tim tightens one arm around Jay and uses the other hand to grab the remote and flick the tv on to distract Jay from his whirling thoughts.

Some cooking show turns on, but Tim is more concerned about Jay, who stays rigidly curled up in his arms.

Tim lays back on the pillow, gently pulling Jay with him and Jay's head on his chest. They sit together for half an hour listening to the judge's tear into some girl over her lack of lamb sauce.

One insult about a contestant being an idiot sandwich gets a chuckle out of Jay, a noise that makes Tim smile softly.

"Feeling any better?"

"Kind of, thanks. For being here."

"Anytime."

Jay smiles, and a blush rises to Tim's checks, but he decides to ignore it. That is an issue for later Tim. Tim right now wants to hold Jay and let him know everything will be fine. As long as they stay together, they'll be able to get out of this. And as long as he keeps the tape hidden, Tim knows that it's a possibility.


End file.
